


Pain

by i_am_trash_15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellcest - Freeform, HALP ME, Other, aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhHHHHHH, dont ship dont hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15
Summary: PainWithout lovePainI can't get enoughPainI like it roughCause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all





	

*PAIN*  
A beating. A kick to the ribs. A blow to the stomach. It hurt...

*WITHOUT LOVE*  
Ok, that isn't true. Sans knows that Papyrus loves him, that's why he's doing this. He thinks...

*PAIN*  
A strange thing, pain. It hurts, and yet, it takes you away from the pain within.

*I CANT GET ENOUGH*  
Sans was masochistic, so maybe that's why he doesn't mind Papyrus' beatings. He's grown immune to the actual pain and instead... it doesn't hurt anymore...?

*PAIN*  
A hand around his neck, choking him. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. It kinda felt good, in a sick, twisted way. The feeling of his life force slipping away, it felt good.

*I LIKE IT ROUGH*  
Sans groaned in pain, but it actually felt good. *snap! Papyrus broke a rib. Oh well, Sans will fix it later. Papyrus slammed him against a wall. Ooh, hey, look. This cool red liquid is dripping out of his skull. Cool.

*CAUSE I'D RATHER FEEL PAIN THAN NOTHING AT ALL*  
If Papyrus didn't do this to him, Sans would've killed himself long ago, due to the suffocating nothingness in his mind. He couldn't feel, at all. Couldn't feel love, remorse, sadness, guilt. The only thing that made it through was pain. It was a wonderful sensation. So he kept getting himself into trouble with Papyrus so as to inflict pain, cause feeling. Stupid reason, right? Oh well. Papyrus didn't want him dead, Sans just wanted to feel again, it was a win-win. Right? Sans didn't know. Having no feelings is really not good for making decisions. Oh well. He'll leave that up to you all to decide what's fair or not. It's time for him to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now there's that out there...


End file.
